


Better Than Revenge

by PoohBear0905



Category: Glee
Genre: 2011-12, Beards (Relationships), Cheating, Cheerio Rachel Berry, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Blaine Anderson, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Set in Season 3, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, highschool relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoohBear0905/pseuds/PoohBear0905
Summary: Kurt had wanted two things, Blaine Anderson and revenge on Rachel Berry but there were a lot of problems with that. Rachel Berry was untouchable, he had barely had a whole conversation with Blaine, Blaine was dating Rachel, and Blaine was straight. At least that's what Kurt and everyone else thought. Suddenly that revenge plan wasn't looking so hard.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

William McKinley High School was a strange place.

It was almost unsettling how much power the students held in this school as compared to the principal and the teachers. And this was all just because of their status in the school. And this position, this prize that ‘status’ claimed to be was so incredibly critical. It was like a kingdom in some ways, a monarchy if you will. And there at the top on their untouchable throne sat the ‘it couple’, Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry. Rachel’s popularity was a surprise for everyone considering her untouchable numbers in slushie facials in the past. But once Quinn Fabray was Marie Antonietted, there was a passageway open for her to take over. She abandoned the reindeer sweater and knee socks, and she quit the glee club, completely changing her high school strategy and personality. Blaine’s popularity was almost as surprising except for different reasons.

Blaine transferred to McKinley from Dalton, the prestigious boarding school in Westerville, in his sophomore year and had immediately brought attention to himself by auditioning for the glee club in the middle of the courtyard during lunch. From that moment on, almost every girl in McKinley had wanted him, Rachel included. The unpopularity of the glee club didn’t seem to apply to him, and it felt like he was breaking a rule. He wasn’t a Titan like Finn, and he wasn’t a Cheerio like Quinn or Rachel. It was his charisma, attractiveness, and talent alone that put him at the top. And Kurt hadn’t been one to resist it either. Yeah, Kurt had fallen hard from the second Blaine threw him his sunglasses during his iconic courtyard performance.

And just like a solo from glee club that she was handed, Rachel had gotten him too. Kurt didn’t stand much of a chance because he was straight. Of course, he was. That was the way these stories always went. But he had hope while he was single at least. But what stung the most was that Rachel knew, she fricking knew. Before she became a beacon of popularity, he and Rachel had remained friends despite her quitting the glee club. He had told her everything, including his crush on Blaine and that was when it went downhill. There was really no competition. He was too scared to talk to Blaine, and Rachel by just being her usual loud self had grabbed his attention quickly.

It was after Santana’s dreadful party where it became official. They made out during a game of spin the bottle, sung duets all night, grinded on each other, and showed up to school the next day, hand-in-hand, practically eating each other's faces during lunch. The worst part of it was that it all felt so in Kurt’s face, literally. He and Rachel stopped talking almost immediately, and he had felt so much hatred towards her. Rachel’s betrayal didn’t only fall on Kurt. She had taken Quinn’s place and her friends, she left Finn broken-hearted, and every day she just watched as the entire club got bullied, not using her power to help her once ‘friends’. While they never talked about it due to Blaine’s presence, almost the entire glee club hated Rachel Berry.

Looking back to the kingdom that was McKinley, you have the next level; the nobles, aka the jocks and cheerleaders. Then you have the knights or teachers as most schools call them. The tier goes on with the glee club being even lower than the peasants. It was like they were the prisoners who could be tortured and no one would care. The thing that had intrigued Kurt about Blaine was the fact that he wasn’t like that. He was like Finn in some ways except different in other areas. He stood with them, he protected them instead of just watching from his throne, Blaine motivated them, and he was just… perfect.

Kurt believes it would’ve been impossible to not fall for Blaine Anderson. Just like Blaine couldn’t fall for him. Kurt had retired from his days of pursuing straight men, but that wouldn’t stop him from pining hard and hating Rachel. This year was going to be different, however. Kurt was going to find a way to stand up for himself, he wasn’t going to be pushed around, and most importantly, he was going to get back at Rachel in some way, shape, or form. Kurt was a lot of things, a cunning bitch was one. And there was almost nothing Kurt was better at than revenge.

Rachel Berry and her throne better watch out, the revolution is beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was Kurt's year, until it wasn't just that fast.

Kurt glared grimly at the couple in front of him. It was offical, the halls of McKinley were no longer safe.

Everywhere he went-- they were there, mouth on mouth showing their disgusting displays of affection. Kurt sighed, averted his eyes from the kissing couple, trying to ignore the rising feeling of jealousy forming in his chest. Slamming his locker harshly, he stormed off in the opposite direction despite his next class needing him to walk right past them. Mercedes meets Kurt halfway through his walk to class, a knowing look on her face. Kurt masked his sadness with his usual bitchy smirk and a quick quip on his tongue, as he always did, when it came to this or being bullied.

“I guess that the P.D.A Rules don’t apply to their royal highnesses” He rolled his eyes as he hooked his and Mercedes arms. Mercedes stopped them in their tracks and turned them around with a heavy sigh, looking at Kurt with an all-knowing expression. Confusion painted Kurt’s face along with worry as they were about to pass the couple. 

“Mercedes, what are you doing?” He whispers to her, leaning down as a way to avoid looking at them; for his own sake more than anything else.

Mercedes scoffed and waved Kurt off. “Their royal highnesses aren’t going to make you miss English class. You aren’t going to make it in time by going all the way around, and you know that.” She said in her usual mother hen voice tone, and Kurt hated how right she sounded in that tone. “I thought you said you weren’t letting anyone push you around this year?”4

Kurt stiffened at the question, shame filling him slightly. 

“I di-”

The girl poked him in the shoulder, “That includes not walking away every time you see Blaine and Rachel being their pompous selves in the hallway.” Mercedes interrupted. “You are going to take control of your life, starting with the tiny act of getting to class a whole 5 minutes early.” She unhooked their arms as they approached the door to his English class. Kurt smiled at her and brought her in for a hug. Mercedes always seemed to know just what to say. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank you for making sure I didn’t bitch out.” Kurt let out a giggle despite himself. He let go of Mercedes and gripped his messenger bag as he watched her sturt away. She turned around and blew him a kiss that he caught gladly. He really had no idea what he’d do without Mercedes to keep him in balance. The smile on his face lingered until Blaine and Rachel walked past him with Blaine slinging his arm over Rachel. His face fell, and so did his confident stance. His hand clenched into a fist, and Kurt found himself rushing into English class before he embarrassed himself by staring after Blaine, crimson red colouring his face. 

He slammed his bag onto the ground next to him, attracting the attention of his classmates who he ignored; nothing he wasnt’ used to. Kurt wished he had a pillow to yell into; something that he had often found himself doing once he got home from school and Glee Club. He settled for laying his head in the crook of his arms instead, albeit without the yelling. Kurt was usually much more hyper-focused when it came to class, but his thoughts were clouded by Blaine Anderson and his perfect everything. There was just something about him that consumed Kurt despite the fact that there was nothing logical about it. Somehow when Blaine smiled in Glee club or sang a solo with that magical voice of his, Kurt felt _seen._ But he knew that none of that was ever for him. 

It never was.

-

The day passed by almost smoothly. He had a few more run-ins with Blaine and Rachel that had him fuming with envy, though he’d never admit it, and an almost slushy incident but now the day was over, and he was in his safe haven, the choir room. He was learning whatever gossip he had missed out on from Tina when Blaine walked into the room, his usual welcoming smile on his face. “Hey everybody.” He greeted them, and Kurt’s breath was taken away from his lungs, and for once, Blaine wasn’t the reason.

It was the small girl in the cheerios uniform behind him that made him choke on his own spit. Rachel Berry hadn’t stepped inside the choir since she quit before sectionals in their sophomore year. He stared at her with wide, shocked eyes, no words on his lips not sure if she was even really there or if Kurt was imaging. He must’ve been the first to notice because everyone else was able to continue on with their conversation as usual. It was Mr Schue who had brought attention to it. He turned his head from his conversation with Brad and saw her standing behind him. 

His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Rachel.” That shut everyone up. The name was unspoken in here, it was like the law so that could only mean that she was in the room. Everyone’s heads snapped towards her, and it seemed like everyone was frozen. Rachel uncharacteristically squirmed under the attention. She hooked herself onto Blaine for comfort, and he quickly threw his arm around her as if it was reflex. That made Kurt tear his eyes away, and he must’ve been the first. 

After a long awkward silence, Mr Schue cleared his throat. “Rachel,” He repeated. “What are you doing here?” He asked the question on everyone’s minds. Rachel looked up at Blaine uncertainty, the brunette boy giving her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him and turned back to face the staring crowd.

“Well, I was telling Blainey about my old show choirs before I became a cheerio,” Her loud and sickingly sweet tone of voice made everyone in the room repress a sigh. She put a hand on his chest in such a domestic way as she addressed him. It made Kurt want to throw up in his mouth. “And he convinced me that I should rejoin since Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany left. He said you guys needed more female voices and well, I am female, and I have an amazing voice.” There was a beat, a pause that would’ve been filled with Santana’s sarcastic quip but it was just silence. Kurt wanted to protest so badly, but it wasn’t his place to. God, he wished Santana were here.

“Well, it’s good to see that you’re interested in show choir again,” Mr.Schue stated slowly, hesitence in his voice. Even he wasn't spared of Rachel Berry's betrayal and stomping of them all to get to the top. The other members were practically begging him with their eyes to find some kind of way to exclude her, to question her loyalty. Almost nobody wanted her, but it didn’t matter apparently. “I hope you know that you do have to audition again. So if you-” Rachel cut off Mr Schue then and there, the way she always used to.

“Of course, Blaine told me, so we put a little something together.” There was a gleam in her eyes. It was the same gleam she got whenever she was given a solo in the first year of show choir. Rachel turned her head to Brad, handing him some sheet music that she apparently had in her hand. “It’s nice to see you again, Brad. If you will?” Brad reluctantly took it and waited for his queue. She nodded at Mr Schue to sit down and clear the way for them. He took a seat among the students and presented them the stage. The couple got into their respective positions for the performance they were about to put on. Blaine smiled gently at Brad as a way to signal him to begin the song.

The chords of ‘Happy Together’ flowed from the piano, the song sounding so much different coming from the keys. Blaine and Rachel rocked together, their feet in perfect step and their arms tight around each other. As the first verse starts, Blaine spins Rachel away only to turn towards her once again as he starts singing. 

_“Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you, day and night, it's only right. To think about the girl you love and hold her tight. So happy together.”_ His angelic voice sang to Rachel, and Rachel only, his famous charming smile on his face. 

Rachel shimmed her shoulders slightly and moved around the piano, just like old times. _“If I should call you up, invest a dime,”_ Kurt hadn’t heard Rachel’s singing voice in so long, he wasn’t surprised that it still sounded so perfect. _“And you say you belong to me and ease my mind.”_ Her and Blaine seemed to be only singing to each other. 

The boy moved towards the piano with her, the two circling each other. Kurt looked over at Finn to see if he was getting flashbacks as well. The taller boy had an obvious hurt on his face, probably feeling the same as he did at the moment. Kurt huffed silently to himself, never did he think him and Finn would be in the same situation. _“Imagine how the world could be so very fine. So happy together..”_

They circled the piano as the chorus built up, reuniting right at the end. “ _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_ , _for all my life._ ” Their harmonies were beautiful. It was like they were meant to sing together, their voices blending perfectly. _“When you're with me, baby the sky will be blue, for all my life.”_ Their choreography was adorable. Even Kurt had to watch them dance, they looked, well, so happy together. It stung a lot; especially when Kurt thought about how maybe in another life, it could have been him and Blaine singing and dancing there together. 

_“Me and you and you and me.”_ Rachel sang with her playful smile spreading across her face contently. 

_“No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be.”_ Blaine sang back.

 _“The only one for me is you,”_ They were at kissing distance, Kurt thought they might kiss there at that moment.

 _“And you for me.”_ Kurt could tell that any moment that they were about to kiss and he simply couldn’t deal with seeing them kiss again; preparing to look away. 

_“So happy together.”_ They sang in perfect harmony. As they sang the line, smiles came onto their faces. They didn’t kiss like Kurt thought they would’ve. They did the opposite actually. Blaine and Rachel parted as they moved onto the next chorus. _“I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my life!”_

 _“Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together, so happy together.”_ They neared the end of the song, just circling each other with the most joyful expressions on their faces. Kurt did his best to suppress a groan; this had to be torture custom-made for him. 

_“How is the weather?”_ Blaine sang

_“So happy together.”_

 _“We’re happy together.”_ They harmonised.

_“So happy together.”_

_“Happy together.”_ Blaine echoed after Rachel.

 _“So happy together.”_ The repeated lyrics felt like they were repeatedly stabbing Kurt in the heart. It almost felt like a message from Rachel, the final stab that she had gotten the guy and Kurt never would. They were happy, Blaine was straight and in love with Rachel and everything was the way it should be. There wasn’t a chance in the heaven or hell that Kurt didn't believe in that Blaine would be with Kurt. 

Maybe he had to accept that.

 _“So happy together.”_ They finished the song, staring at each other with love in their eyes. The rest of the New Directions began to clap politely. Tina gave him a comforting look, knowing bits and pieces of what happened with him and Rachel. Kurt smiled back gratefully. Rachel was the first to break eye contact, looking at their audience for the first time. She clapped her hands together and basked in the applause. Blaine, being perfect, even started applauding her. However in Kurt’s opinion really, he was the one who did all the heavy lifting. She looked at Mr Schue for reassurance.

The teacher stood up, stopping his clapping and walked over to Rachel and Blaine. “Welcome back, Rachel.” He said with a small smile after a pregnant pause. Rachel began to jump up and down with excitement, stopping only to give Blaine a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Mr Schue! I promise I won’t let you down.” She reassured him, smiling widely. Mr Schue nodded and shooed the couple to sit down with the other students. They skipped over and sat in two empty chairs next to each other. A few people welcomed Rachel back while Kurt ignored her presence. Mr Schue walked over to the board with his marker in hand and began writing his lesson for the week. Kurt glanced at Blaine and Rachel for a split second and saw them cuddling up next to each other, whispering in each other’s ears. Kurt took in a sharp breath and turned away just as quickly. It was official, not even the choir room was safe anymore. The king and queen had taken over the entire kingdom, and Kurt was merely the prisoner who couldn’t escape from Rachel Berry’s frosty reign.

-

“And she just walked right up in there, and it felt like she was taking over again. And then she sang that stupid, love sappy duet with Blaine and they were so cute and sounded so perfect. Why is this my life Cedes?” Kurt ranted to the girl in bed with him, a slice of pizza flopping in his hands as he makes gestures while telling the story. 

Mercedes listened to every little detail, allowing Kurt to release all of his feelings. “It’s just not fair. This was my year, my senior year. This was the year that I was gonna take back my life and I can’t even think because everywhere I look, she’s there rubbing it in my face.” Kurt fumed, ignoring how petty he sounded. 

“Rubbing what in your face?” Mercedes inquired, a gentle look on her face. 

“The fact that she won. She's the popular one, she got Blaine, she won.” Kurt punctuated the statement by taking an angry bite of pizza. “The worst part is that I don’t know if she’s doing it on purpose.” Kurt confessed, helplessness lacing his voice. Laying his head on Mercedes’ lap for comfort, letting her pet his hair. They both let out sighs in unison.

“Well, I am here to keep you in check Boo. And I am about to give you my best advice.” She said gently. “Firstly, you are definitely going to stop rerouting yourself every time you pass them. You are going to hold your head high and walk straight past them.” Mercedes stated. “Secondly, you are going to actually talk to Blaine this year.” 

Kurt lifted his head and finger to protest, but Mercedes shut him down quickly. “I don’t want to hear it. You’ve been in the same choir room, pining over him, for a year now and haven’t had a full conversation yet.”

“Yes, we have,” Kurt argued. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him, a look of knowing on her face. Kurt sighed in defeat. “Fine, no, we haven’t.” He admitted dully. 

Mercedes hummed in approval and continued on. “You are either going to find out he isn’t as perfect as you think he is or you’re going to become friends. Just staring at him during class and glee club and literally every time you see him isn’t going to help you.” She finished.

Kurt looked up at her with appreciation. He sat up and hugged her. “Thank you again for coming over, for listening, and for being my best friend. Just for everything” He gushed, grinning at her. Mercedes giggled and grabbed his hand.

“Always Kurt Hummel, Always.” She smiled. “Now, turn on the TV. America’s next top model is starting.” She pulled back and bounced excitedly. Kurt reached over for the remote and turned the tv on, flipping through channels until he got to his destination. They looked at each other with soft smiles. Mercedes laid her head on Kurt’s shoulder as they both tuned into the reality show. Kurt pretended that his thoughts weren’t focused on a Mr.Blaine Anderson as the night came to an end and he drifted asleep, dreaming of what if’s, maybe’s, and bright hazel eyes. 

  
  
  
  


_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

  
  
  


  
  


_  
  
_

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi. You're either here from Twitter or you just stumbled across this somehow, either way, thank you so much for considering reading this. This is my first official posted fanfic and I am so glad that it is this one. I have no idea how many chapters this'll be but I hope you join me for this journey. I want to thank Sof (@simpingforher on twitter) for helping me revise this. She honestly made this so much better than my first draft and is a much more skilled writer than I am. If you want to watch the video for this fic, you can check out my twitter @jaiyanasworth
> 
> That's all for now folks. I'll see you soon <3


End file.
